


I Thought You Had Forgotten

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober 2018 Day 15. Stiles & Derek...this is probably not what was intended by the prompt, but this is what they gave me.





	I Thought You Had Forgotten

It was the end of an extremely long day. Stiles had been ready to go home since about five minutes after walking in the door to work that morning, and it had only gotten worse from there. It was now about 8:30 pm, and all he wanted to do was have a largely inappropriate relationship with his pillow. It would involve a lot of drooling. 

The house was dark when he got there, and he wondered why. Derek’s car was there. There should be lights on, or at least the glow of the television flickering behind the curtains in the window. He stared at the house for a long moment, wondering if he’d forgotten something important, even going so far as to pull up his Google Calendar on his phone. Nope, nothing important on his phone, though he would need to remember to get Kira a birthday present in a few weeks. 

He then double checked his text messages to see if there was anything he had been texted that he forgot. Nope. Stiles frowned and pushed open the door. Well, if Derek was asleep, that would just be more reason for Stiles to be able to face plant. 

The wave of chocolate scented air that hit him when he walked in was like a warm hug, and Stiles couldn’t stop the moan that escaped. “Derek?” he called, wondering what the scent was. Especially when he took a deeper breath and smelled something more savory under the chocolate aroma. Cheese? 

He didn’t get a response, so he wandered through the house, hunting for the source of the scents. The kitchen, while redolent with all kinds of mouth watering aromas, was clean. Nothing in the dining room, living room, or Derek’s office, either. He started up the stairs, figuring that the only other place Derek could be was in their bedroom. 

He was right. 

Sitting on the bed, shirtless, with a tray piled with all kinds of food, was Derek, giving him the small smile that made Stiles go weak in the knees. “There you are. I thought you had forgotten where we lived,” he said, getting up and welcoming Stiles with a warm, tight hug. 

Stiles melted against the broad chest, pressing his face against Derek’s neck. “Some days, I hate my job,” he mumbled against soft, soap-fragrant skin.

“I know,” Derek said, rubbing Stiles’ back gently. “Go get your pajamas. I’ve got pizza, curly fries, and brownies.” 

“Oh my god, I love you, I will have your babies,” Stiles moaned, stumbling toward the bathroom where he’d draped his flannel pants that morning. 

“I know and you are biologically incapable of that.” 

It didn’t take Stiles long to strip down to nothing, and he came back into the bedroom tying the drawstring on the flannel pants. “We can still try, right?” 

Derek held up a brownie, snorting when Stiles didn’t even take it from his hand before taking a huge bite. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You luff me,” Stiles mumbled around the brownie.

Derek’s amused look melted into fondness. “Yeah. I do.”


End file.
